


First Thoughts

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Barnes Swears, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Short One Shot, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Tony Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was his first. First memory. First friend. First accomplice. He had been his first kiss. His first fumble in the dark in the back of the cinema and later, not by much, his first and as it turned out, his only lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Thoughts

**Prelude**

Steve's first thought on waking up was Bucky. It had always been Bucky. Then he remembered he was dead.

His second thought was Peggy. He had a date with Peggy. Well that was something at least.

Then the sound of a radio filtered through his thoughts. Something wasn't right about it. He'd heard this game before.

\-------

Seventy years in the ice hadn't been enought to stop Steve thinking of Bucky. Now, five years out of the ice, knowing that Bucky was out there somewhere. That helped, but at the same time made it worse. He felt like he was standing still. That this new life, new team, new war, were just something that happened around him while he went through the motions.

He still woke up every morning and his first thought was Bucky. He still went to bed every night and his last thought was Bucky.

He sighed, turning off the shower, grabbing a towel. He'd told Tony he wanted a place of his own, but Tony had not so subtley pointed out that it might be kinda difficult to achieve that since he wasn't earning a wage.

Steve had been forced to admit he had a point there and had moved onto his own floor in Stark's tower. The other avengers had followed in stages not long after him, so he didn't feel so bad.

He left the bathroom and crossed his bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights. There was enough of a glow from the city outside that he could see his bed.

Dropping his towel he sat down on his bed and shuffled back until he was leaning against the headboard. He was weary, but not tired enough to sleep.

His thoughts as they often did at times like this, drifted to memories. Maybe he could have had something with Peggy. Something good. He would never know.

What he did know was that he had, had something good with Bucky. Bucky was his first. First memory. First friend. First accomplice. He had been his first kiss. His first fumble in the dark in the back of the cinema and later, not by much, his first and as it turned out, his only lover.

He wondered if maybe, just maybe, Bucky, wherever he now was, remembered any of those moments. 

Remembered the scrappy little punk who had taunted and teased him until he'd pushed him up against the alley wall and kissed him just to shut him up.

Remembered how easily he had been able to lift him up and carry him to bed and how much harder that had become after the serum, although he'd still insisted on it just to prove Steve was still his little punk, no matter how big he got.

Steve wasn't really aware of his hand skimming across his naked, still damp skin to close around his growing erection. Too lost in memories and thoughts of Bucky.

His fingers stroked slowly up and down along his length as he remembered their last time together. A frantic moment stolen just hours before they boarded that fateful train. The icy wind that shivered their skin like a bad omen they couldn't read, too lost in the heat of their moment.

Steve's breath began to hitch as his hand still moved, quickening it's pace, grip growing tighter. His mind flashed up an image of Bucky holding a gun on him right as he came and he groaned out his name.

 

There was an explosion of glass from the balcony doors facing his bed and Steve was on his feet in an instant, grabbing his shield and holding it in front of himself as a dark figure advanced into the room.

He had a moment to curse his lack of pants before a long line of silver caught his eye and he turned to face his intruder. Who didn't pause. Who marched right up to him grabbed him by the back of his head and smashed their lips together.

Steve tensed, surprise warring with his need to fight. His hands came up, one landing on a smooth metal arm as he was twisted and pushed bodily, back towards the bed. His shield trapped between them.

The back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he toppled backwards, the intruder falling on top of him and by now they were kissing. It was so familiar Steve thought his heart would break.

He twisted his head to part their lips and huffed a laugh. "My shield Buck. It's cutting off the circulation to my legs."

Bucky grunted but lifted himself just enough that between the two of them they were able to work the shield free. Bucky threw it to the floor and pressed himself back on top of Steve.

After ten minutes straight of kissing, Bucky finally let up. Convinced he had now thoroughly remapped every inch of Steve's mouth, his face, his neck. Steve, his Steve, a familiar ache he hadn't been able to put a name to for seventy hellish years.

They were both panting when he pulled back and looked down into Steve's bright blue eyes. Even in the near darkness they were unmistakably blue.

"Do you have any idea how many fucking windows I had to look in to find you?" He asked in a gruff whisper. "I've seen things. Things that cannot be unseen."

Steve laughed softly. "You should have known Tony would be in the penthouse."

"Yeah, he wasn't." Bucky stared back at him, eyes wide in mock horror.

Steve laughed again, louder this time. "If I'd known you were coming, I'd have hung a banner in the window."

"That's okay." Bucky grinned down at him. "I got here in time to see you coming." He gave him a wolfish grin.

"You can explain the need for a new window to Tony." Steve huffed.

"You really want me to tell him why I kicked in your window?" Bucky smirked.

Steve blushed. "Yeah, guess not."

Bucky leaned down and kissed him again.

"You have way too many clothes on." Steve informed him, pulling on one of the buckles on his uniform.

"Patience Stevie." Bucky grinned. "I should probably take a shower first."

Steve grinned up at him and then pushed him off to the side so he could stand. "Let me show you where it is." He grabbed Bucky's hand, linking their fingers together and pulled him into the en-suite.

 

Later that night just before he fell asleep, his last thought was how right it felt to have Bucky wrapped around him again. A warm familiar weight pressing down on him.

When he awoke the following morning, Bucky still draped over him, his first thought was Bucky's still here. His second was, why hadn't Jarvis raised the alarm last night?

Tony really was an unpredictable genius he thought, snuggling closer to Bucky who smiled in his sleep.

 

**Tony**

"Sir."

"J, I told you not to interupt me unless it was an emergency."

"The Winter Soldier is outside the building, sir."

"Oh. What's he doing?"

"He appears to be searching the building, climbing down the balconies."

"He'll be looking for Steve. Is he on his floor?"

"Yes, sir. Should I alert him?"

"Nah. Leave them to it, but put the suit on standby just in case."

"Yes, sir."

_Five Minutes Later_

"Sir, the Winter Soldier has entered the building on Steve's floor."

"Are they fighting?"

"No sir. They appear to be making out."

"Hah! Well, hot damn, Rogers. Keep a sensor on them J. Let me know if things go south."

"Yes sir. You're going to need a new balcony door for Captain Roger's bedroom."

"Hahaha, get on that J. I'm gonna enjoy making Steve explain why that's needed."


End file.
